C'est la vie
by Seriel-Drake
Summary: Życie doktora Watsona wywróciło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni w dniu, w którym poznał Sherlocka Holmesa. Jak jednak zmieniło się życie innych mieszkańców Baker Street, kiedy wprowadził się na nią pierwszy i jedyny doradczy detektyw? Cóż... na pewno było ciekawie.
1. Nowi sąsiedzi

_Powiem tylko jedno „WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO, DAGA". Obiecałam, że w końcu napiszę to dla Ciebie i właśnie to robię. _

_Wiem, że nie powinnam zaczynać nowego ff, kiedy pozostałe leżą odłogiem, ale trudno. Na ułańską fantazję i urodziny przyjaciółki nie można nic poradzić_ ^^

* * *

**Prolog - Nowi sąsiedzi**

Zakupy, sens życia wielu przedstawicielek płci pięknej, a płci brzydszej wróg srogi i zaciekły. Dobrze, że Sophie nigdy nie uważała się za piękność, bo chwilowo miałaby poważny problem dwoistości mentalnej. Dodatkowych problemów mentalnych stanowczo nie potrzebowała. Wystarczyło jej, że musi przejść na około ciężarówki przewożącej meble jakiegoś kretyna, która zatarasowała pół ulicy, w tym podjazd pod jej drzwiami.

Kto w ogóle wymyślił tych całych Anglików? Nie licząc durnego akcentu i kija od szczoty wsadzonego w tyłek nie różnili się niczym od reszty świata, w przeciwieństwie do tego, co sami o sobie twierdzili. Na serio, nie potrafili nawet obalić wyzyskiwaczy, którzy rządzili nimi od wieków, a teraz swą nieudolność tłumaczyli jako przywiązanie do tradycji. Oni wręcz na siłę musieli być inni od wszystkich, nawet jeśli idzie o durny ruch drogowy…. Nie, o tym wolała nie myśleć. Zatrzasnęła bagażnik dużo mocniej niż było to konieczne i próbowała chwycić torbę, którą wcześniej balansowała na kolanie. Już prawie jej się udało, kiedy w ciężarówce coś gruchnęło, co oczywiście spowodowało mimowolny skurcz mięśni, działanie grawitacji i rozsypanie się pomarańczy po całym chodniku. Kobieta zaklęła, wcale nie pod nosem. Gdy w końcu udało jej się pozbierać owoce i objuczyć się torbami z TESCO, niczym wielbłąda beduińskiego handlarza kabaczków, ruszyła do drzwi. W całym swym geniuszu zapomniała wyjąć klucze, które spoczywały w wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza zapewne śmiejąc się w niebogłosy, tak jak tylko potrafią to przedmioty martwe doprowadziwszy swych właścicieli do szewskiej pasji.

- Przepraszam! - zawołała do ludzi wnoszących meble do sąsiedniej kondygnacji. Żaden nie zechciał nawet spojrzeć w jej stronę.

Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że wolą jak najszybciej znaleźć się możliwie jak najdalej stąd. Znając życie nie chcieli spóźnić się na herbatę albo mecz. Przygryzła usta próbując powstrzymać komentarz na temat Brytyjczyków. Jej nowi sąsiedzi musieli mieć gromadkę dzieci z taką masą gratów. Tylko tego jej brakowało. Skoków, pisków i darcia pyska w środku nocy. Może chociaż były nieco starsze… z drugiej strony sama nie wiedziała co było gorsze: walenie piłką w ścianę, czy bek z powodu mokrej pieluchy. Sophie sama miała młodszego brata. Pierwsze lata jego życia były równocześnie najgorszymi latami w jej życiu.

- Przepraszam bardzo! - krzyknęła ponownie, widząc stojącego w progu mężczyznę, który absolutnie nie rwał się do noszenia czegokolwiek. Obrócił się w jej stronę, przyjrzał przez moment i bez słowa wrócił do budynku.

- Dupek - warknęła i uderzyła czołem w dzwonek. Pani Turner przeważnie grała o tej porze w kanastę poza domem, było to więc daremne, ale przynajmniej pomagało wyładować frustrację.

Pomału przycisnęła pakunki do drzwi własnym ciałem i ostrożnie sięgnęła do kieszeni modląc się do wszystkiego, o czym tylko zdołała pomyśleć, włączywszy w to Elvisa i Michaela Jacksona. Jak zwykle nikt nie raczył jej wysłuchać, a jeśli już, to zrobił jej na złość. Oczywiście ponownie coś musiało gruchnąć i doprowadzić ją do nieumyślnego podskoku. Wszystkie torby znalazły się na podłodze, a dziwne krzyki na temat delikatnej czaszki zagłuszyła litania profanacji.

* * *

- Dzięki Bogu, już piątek.

Sophie mogła jedynie zgodzić się z Davidem. Mijający tydzień stanowczo nie należał do udanych. Nie licząc masy roboty, z którą żadna istota ludzka nie mogła się wyrobić jeśli nie umiała zaginać czasoprzestrzeni, a Sophie niestety nie posiadała takiej umiejętności, pozostawała jeszcze sprawa wkurwionego szefa i siniaka na środku czoła odpowiadającego kształtem dzwonkowi do jej domu.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się do niej i dał kuksańca w bok.

- Rozchmurz się. Jo ma przygotować pieczeń z indyka. Pamiętasz, że jesteś zaproszona do nas na kolację?

Roześmiała się kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

- Po pierwsze patrz się gdzie jedziesz, a po drugie przecież znasz moją sklerozę. Oczywiście, że zapomniałam, mimo siedmiu smsów i twojej wizyty w czasie lunchu. Dobrze, że nie pracujesz ze mną w jednym wydziale, bo wytapetowałbyś to na ścianie.

- Gdybym pracował razem z tobą w jednym wydziale, dzisiaj nic bym nie zrobił.

Kobieta mechanicznie zasłoniła siniec na czole.

- To nie moja wina, że ci durnie tak zaparkowali. I przestań się śmiać!

- A właśnie, że to twoja wina - powiedział próbując utrzymać usta w równej linii. - Nie rozumiem, czemu uparłaś się wczoraj, że pojedziesz tym swoim gruchotem. Mieszkasz ode mnie dwa domy dalej i pracujemy w tym samym miejscu, a dodatkowo mój samochód nie grozi rozkraczeniem się na środku drogi.

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami. David może i był jej najbliższym przyjacielem, ale czasami jęczał jak stara kobyła.

- Musiałam zrobić zakupy, a ty powinieneś spędzać teraz jak najwięcej czasu z Jo. Dopiero co się pogodziliście. Nie chcę byś znowu wylądował na mojej kanapie.

- Zawsze podziwiałem w tobie wspaniałomyśl… co do diabła?

Sophie elegancko wyrżnęła potylicą w siedzenie, gdy gwałtownie zahamował. Tym razem na podjeździe do jej kamienicy stał bus policyjny, z którego funkcjonariusze wnosili sprzęt do oględzin do domu zamieszkałego przez nowych lokatorów.

- To mi wygląda na nalot antynarkotykowy. Masz ciekawych sąsiadów, nie ma co.

- To także twoi sąsiedzi - przypomniała mu.

- Ale nie przez ścianę. Pani Hudson znalazła sobie interesujących domowników.

- To ta niska staruszka z krótkimi, rudawymi włosami? - zapytała kobieta, próbując skojarzyć twarz z nazwiskiem.

Blondyn westchnął zrezygnowany.

- Mieszkasz tu od pół roku. Mogłabyś zapamiętać chociaż kobitkę zza ściany.

- Zza ściany to ona mieszka z panią Turner - sprostowała. - Ja sąsiaduje z tym nowym półświatkiem. Mam nadzieję, że gliny nie będą hałasować. Chcę się wyspać.

- Spójrz na to z drugiej strony. Staruszki będą miały przynajmniej o czym gadać. Na Baker Street może w końcu zacznie się dziać coś ciekawego?

- Tutaj? - prychnęła. - To najnudniejsze miejsce na świecie. Tu nigdy nic się nie dzieje. I właśnie to mi się podoba. Przy odrobinie szczęścia zamkną ich i znów będziemy mieć święty spokój.

Wysiadła z samochodu i ostentacyjnie zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi, jakby stawiając kropkę, zamykającą jej wypowiedź i czyniącą z niej jedyną słuszną prawdę. Świat jednak rzadko kiedy słucha się ludzi i przeważnie działa wedle własnego planu. A plan ten przewidywał dla mieszkańców Baker Street wiele tematów do plotek w najbliższym czasie.


	2. To oznacza wojnę

Wszelka logika mówiła, że jeśli istnieje nic, to musi istnieć również coś. W życiu Sherlocka Holmesa to coś przez osiemdziesiąt cztery procent czasu stanowiła nuda. Jedna wielka nuda, jego arcywróg, przy którym nawet Mycroft bladł i rozpływał się niczym mgła nad Tamizą w słoneczny dzień. Teraz znów odczuwał jej atak, który sprawiał, że jego mózg nie miał się na czym skupić, a jednocześnie skupiał się na wszystkim naraz, co było mieszanką wybuchową i wysoce niebezpieczną. Spojrzał w sufit i wydął usta. Przeanalizował Johna już na wszystkie możliwe sposoby, we wszystkie strony i w każdym z istniejących wymiarów. Doszedł do jednego wniosku. Doktor Watson był nudny. Dało się go tolerować, a to nie byle jakie osiągnięcie, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że był nudny.

Sherlock poderwał się z kanapy, chwycił skrzypce i zaczął grać wyglądając przez okno na przejeżdżające poniżej samochody. Co z tego, że kilka godzin wcześniej złapał seryjnego mordercę? No, może złapał to niezbyt akuratne słowo, ale tak czy inaczej rozwiązał sprawę, a tylko to się liczy. Oczywiście John będąc swoim zwykłym, nudnym sobą położył się spać, gdy tylko wrócili z restauracji. Była już ósma czterdzieści sześć, kto potrzebował tyle snu? Lepiej niech Lestrade znajdzie mu jakąś nową sprawę, inaczej nie pozostawi mu wyboru i Sherlock sam znajdzie coś, co obroni go przed nudą.

* * *

Ile można? Ile, kurwa, można? Kobieta schowała się pod kołdrę i nakryła na głowę poduszką, chcąc przytłumić dochodzące ją dźwięki. Poprzedniej nocy policja robiła za ścianą raban prawie do jedenastej, a rano, czytać w sobotę przed dziewiątą, czyli w porze nienadającej się do funkcjonowania dla żadnej sensownej ludzkiej istoty, obudziło ją wycie skrzypiec. Dobra, może i było ładne, ale nie o tej godzinie w weekend! Przy śniadaniu słuchało się go całkiem miło, ale przy obiedzie zrobiło się już to wkurzające. Nie mogąc dłużej już tego znieść wyszła na spacer. Na szczęście po powrocie zastała ją błoga cisza.

Która skończyła się o trzeciej w nocy!

Wszystko miało swe granice, zwłaszcza jej cierpliwość. Kto mógł być tak niebosiężnie walnięty, by odstawiać podobne cyrki? Podczas, gdy Sophie zastanawiała się nad tym pytaniem niebiosa wstrzymały oddech. Szron osiadł na szybach, kiedy siedziała pogrążona w z trudem cenzurowanych myślach. Stopniał dopiero w chwili, w której muzyka ustała.

Kobieta westchnęła i przekręciła się pragnąc jedynie zamknąć oczy i zasnąć. Miała nadzieję, że zrobiła to natychmiast, bo dosłownie w tym samym czasie rozbrzmiała habanera Bizeta. Umarła, słońce zgasło, gwiazdy spadły z nieba, wszelka nadzieja tego świata spłynęła z bulgotem do ścieku zatracenia, wypychając za to na wierzch nieokiełznaną bestię wściekłości. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że nie tylko ona pozwoliła się jej opanować, bo z za okna dały się słyszeć wrzaski niezadowolonych mieszkańców Baker Street. Choć słowo „niezadowolonych" było ogromnym niedopowiedzeniem.

Sophie sturlała się z łóżka, otuliła kocem i poczłapała do dużego pokoju. Na pierwszy rzut oka wróciła nic nie zmieniwszy. Drugi rzut oka pozwalał jednak dostrzec duży klucz francuski wystający spod niebieskiego pledu. Dziewczyna wzięła potężny zamach i walnęła w kaloryfer.

* * *

Sherlock przestał grać. Melodię zmuszającą nudę do strategicznego wycofania z jego mózgu przerwał huk dobiegający z rur. Przysłuchał się przez moment, ale dudnienie ustało. Wzruszył ramionami i znów począł grać nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na wrzaski sąsiadów. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie, by ograniczali go głupcy, którym nie szkoda było czasu na tak bezużyteczną rzecz jak sen.

Po kilku taktach ponownie musiał zatrzymać smyczek. Dudnienie z rur tym razem było jeszcze dłuższe i bardziej drażniące przez nierówne interwały pomiędzy uderzeniami. Nie mogło być to przecież nic innego jak niezadowolony, ograniczony umysłowo sąsiad. Najprawdopodobniej z kluczem francuskim… rozmiar 45 mm, jeśli go słuch nie mylił.

Przyjął nienaganną pozę, jakby zaraz miał wystąpić w Carnegie Hall, trącił struny palcami, by zobaczyć czy są idealnie nastrojone i z zamkniętymi oczami i diabelskim uśmiechem przejechał po nich smyczkiem, kontynuując w miejscu, w którym tak bestialsko mu przerwano. Każda nuta zdawała się być coraz głośniejsza konkurując z coraz głośniejszym waleniem w rury.

Tak skupił się na wydobyciu jak najgłośniejszych dźwięków, że nie zauważył Johna, który wyrwał mu instrument.

- Co robisz? - zapytał wybity z rytmu Sherlock.

- Co** ja** robię? - wysyczał niższy mężczyzna. - Czy, czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę, która jest godzina? Jest po trzeciej w nocy! W niedzielę! A ty budzisz tym jazgotem pół miasta.

Sherlock uniósł jedną brew. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział Johna tak rozdygotanego. Co prawda nie znał go zbyt długo, ale wcześniej nie sądził, że doktor jest zdolny do pokazu tak niekontrolowanej złości. Może go nie docenił? W końcu dwadzieścia cztery godziny wcześniej zabił człowieka. Nie był to miły człowiek, ale zawsze to coś.

- Ja tylko grałem - próbował się wytłumaczyć uznawszy, że tego się od niego oczekuje. - Nie jestem odpowiedzialny za to ordynarne walenie w rur…

- Masz szczęście, że ten gość ciebie nie walnął. Chociaż z drugiej strony może nabiłby ci trochę rozumu - Watson przejechał palcami po włosach, starając się uspokoić. - Na Boga, Sherlock, nie mieszkamy tu nawet czterdziestu ośmiu godzin. Nie zdążyłem jeszcze przenieść swoich rzeczy, nie chcę by cała ulica dybała na nasze życie, bo nie możesz spać.

- Spanie jest nudne - oświadczył i teatralnie rzucił się na kanapę.

- W takim razie zrób coś innego. Nie wiem, poczytaj książkę, czy pooglądaj powtórki telenoweli w telewizji, tylko na miłość boską, bądź cicho.

- Ale to dudnienie…

- Nie ma go, słyszysz? Nie słychać! - machnął rękoma ponownie tracąc nad sobą kontrolę. - Facet przestał dudnić, gdy tylko przestałeś grać i położył się spać, jak mają to w zwyczaju normalni ludzie.

- Nuda.

John poczerwieniał na twarzy i nabrał powietrza w usta, po czym ze świstem wypuścił je przez nos. Już wystarczająco podniósł sobie ciśnienie. To będzie cud jeśli jeszcze uda mu się zmrużyć oko choćby na pięć minut. Może przynajmniej inni dadzą radę zasnąć i nie wręczą z rana pani Hudson petycji w ich sprawie. Odwrócił się na pięcie i postanowił wrócić do swojego pokoju. Zanim przeszedł przez próg dobiegł go jeszcze głęboki głos Sherlocka.

- Rozumiem, że nie oddasz mi skrzypiec?

Obejrzał się za siebie. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale widząc minę bruneta oskarżającą cały świat o jawną niesprawiedliwość, zamknął usta i wyszedł zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

* * *

Szarobłękitne oczy bez jednego mrugnięcia wpatrywały się w zegarek na szafce. Kiedy mała wskazówka znalazła się na trójce, a duża sięgnęła zenitu tarczy roziskrzyły się z ekscytacji. Ich właściciel poderwał się na nogi z kocią gracją jakby miał zamiar tańczyć. Powietrze rozbrzmiało uwerturą z Carmen, do której po niecałej minucie dołączyło dudnienie rur.

- Sherlock! - z góry dobiegł krzyk Watsona, ale Holmes jedynie uśmiechnął się szerzej. Zastawił krzesłem drzwi do sypiali Johna tak, by nie dały się otworzyć od wewnątrz. - Sherlock, to wcale nie jest zabawne! Natychmiast otwieraj!

- Przykro mi, John, ale dzisiaj nie mogę przegrać! - krzyknął i zagrał jeszcze głośniej podchodząc jak najbliżej do ściany.

Prawie podskoczył z zadowolenia słysząc, że dudnienie ustało. Ha, wygrał! Oczywiście, że wygrał. Sherlock Holmes nigdy nie przegrywa. Jest na to zbyt genialny. Zagrał jeszcze kilka taktów i delektując się ciszą i zwycięstwem odsunął smyczek od strun. Odłożył instrument i podszedł do okna. Świat musiał uznać, że jego intelekt przewyższa całą resztę, nie było innego wyjścia. Chwilę jego triumfu zakłócała jedynie myśl, że może się nią cieszyć dzięki Mycroftowi. Dobrze wiedział, że jego brat ukręca w zarodku wszelkie próby wysyłania policji za zakłócanie ciszy nocnej w okolice, w których mieszka Sherlock. To było rzecz jasna wyjątkowo irytujące i całkowicie zbyteczne. Bez problemu potrafiłby sobie poradzić z kilkoma idiotami w mundurach. Na szczęście na co dzień nie miał do czynienia ze zwykłymi posterunkowymi. Oficerowie Scotland Yardu byli wystarczająco głupi. Wolał nie myśleć jaki poziom reprezentuje reszta strażników prawa w tym kraju.

Uśmiech spełzł mu z twarzy. Nie napawał się zwycięstwem nawet minuty, a zza ściany dobiegł niewyobrażalny hałas. Nie było to walenie w rury, a jazgot, jaki niektórzy śmieli nazywać muzyką. Heavy Metal wymagał wytoczenia cięższych dział. Na szczęście Sherlock przygotował się na taką ewentualność.

* * *

John darł się w niebo głosy, ale nie słyszał już nawet własnych myśli. Ich sąsiad był równie szalony co jego walnięty współlokator. Po co inaczej znów zaczynałby te dziecinne potyczki? Jak nic będzie musiał rano poszukać nowego mieszkania. Pani Hudson wywali ich na zbity pysk, inaczej sąsiedzi sami ich wyniosą. Szkoda. Baker Street naprawdę mu się podobało.

Prawie dostał zawału, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się ukazując panią Hudson. Kobieta miała skrzywioną minę, zakrywając uszy, próbując wyciszyć ogólno panujący zgiełk.

- Musimy go uspokoić! - krzyknął.

Staruszka tylko pokręciła głową i odkrzyknęła coś, ale jej głos znikł w hałaśliwej kakofonii. To przeważyło szalę. John chwycił ich gosposię za rękę i pociągnął na dół. Było trzeba to przerwać, choćby miał własnoręcznie roztrzaskać ten przeklęty instrument na strzępy.

Nie mógł uwierzyć widząc na środku salonu ogromny głośnik i mikrofon, do którego grał Sherlock. Mężczyzna tym razem zauważył jednak zbliżające się zagrożenie u uciekł za sofę nawet na moment nie przerywając gry. John podszedł do głośnika chcąc go wyłączyć, ale zanim zdążył dojrzeć odpowiedni przycisk zapanowała ciemność, a Heavy Metal zza ściany ucichł. Holmes również przestał grać wsłuchując się w panującą ciszę, która zdawała się strasznie głośna.

- Sherlocku - zaczęła z wyrzutem pani Hudson. - Doprawdy, tak nie wypada. Przez to wszystko nawet korki wysiad…

- To on je wyłączył - wysoki mężczyzna wpadł jej w słowo. - Uznał, że nie wygra i wyłączył prąd w całym budynku. Ma w domu ciężkie narzędzia i zna się na elektryce. To jakiś inżynier. Najprawdopodobniej…

- A co za różnica? - jęknął John. - Przestał. To koniec. Cholera!

- Doktorze Watson, nie trzeba od razu bluźnić - kobieta zwróciła mu uwagę.

- Ależ pani Hudson. John uderzył stopą w nogę od krzesła. Dlatego zaklął - wyjaśnił detektyw.

- Oj, zaraz pójdę znaleźć jakąś świeczkę inaczej pozabijamy się o meble. Powinna być gdzieś w kuchni.

- Dobry pomysł - ponaglił ją Holmes.

John złapał się za nasadę nosa słysząc jak jego współlokator trącił struny.

- Sherlock, nie - błagał. - Jest cicho, spokojnie. ODŁÓŻ. TO. W. TEJ. CHWILI.

Brunet zignorował go i znów zaczął grać chodząc po mieszkaniu. Wiedział, że John próbuje go znaleźć mimo braku światła. Nie uda mu się to. Watson był strasznie przewidywalny. Nawet w wybieraniu strony, w którą skręci.

- Natychmiast przes…

Słowa Johna zatonęły w okropnym, rozdzierającym uszy dźwięku. Ich sąsiad miał wiertarkę z akumulatorem. Sądząc po odgłosie z jakim przewiercała ścianę była udarowa. Zaskoczenie Sherlocka idealnie zgrało się z zapaleniem świeczki przez panią Hudson, dzięki czemu udało mu się wyrwać instrument z rąk socjopaty.

- DOSYĆ! - wrzasnął John, uderzając pięścią w ścianę. - Będziemy już cicho!

Doktor odetchnął. Ich sąsiad musiał go usłyszeć, bo wiercenie ustało. Nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać. Nawet ganianie nocą morderców po całym Londynie nie było tak męczące jak walka z Sherlockiem i jego nudą. Usiadł w fotelu, wątpiąc czy zdoła dłużej ustać. Odetchnął z ulgą, ale przyjemne uczucie znikło natychmiast, gdy zauważył szeroki uśmiech detektywa.

- Co znowu?

- Nie rozumiesz, John?

- Nie rozumiem czego? - zapytał wycieńczony. Nie miał już siły nawet się złościć. - Tego, że nie jesteś jedyną osobą na Baker Street mającą gdzieś, że niektórzy, na przykład ja, chcieliby się wyspać?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, niczym do niepełnosprawnego dziecka.

- Nie, John. Ta wiertarka oznacza jedno.

- Że nasz sąsiad lubi majsterkować? - zapytał z płonną nadzieją.

- Wojnę.


End file.
